Soul Resonance
by The-Fun-In-Funeral
Summary: Black Star's flirting with Kid, and Soul isn't impressed. He wants his friend to be happy, but what about him? Should he give up on his feelings or pursue Kid too? Part fluff, part lemon. BSxK SxK *I own nothing, yada yada* Better than it sounds, promise ;)


# Soul Resonance (edited) #  
Just a note before we start, there is some dispute over age in Soul Eater, but in this fic, Black Star is 13, Soul is 14, and Kid is 15. It isn't too important, but it gives some perspective so I thought I'd make note of it. Also, this is M rated for a reason. No sex, but it definitely gets citrusy none the less. I figure, let's be honest, they're boys! Society may deem it too young, but I was all up on them porn sites when I was 13, doing you-know-what, and I'm the goody goody one. T_T'

On that awkward note (we're all friends here, right?), let's begin! ^3^

Soul didn't know how much more of this he could take. In a matter of weeks his whole world had been flipped on its head, everything was just... it was entirely fucked for lack of a better word. It ultimately came down to Death the Kid, or Kid, as he liked to be called. Soul had been harboring feelings for the young reaper since pretty much day one; the battle they fought that first day, his elegance and infinite skill with his twin pistols was just breathtaking. Naturally he feigned indifference, he was too cool to fawn all over someone, even the son of Lord Death himself, but he wouldn't deny at least to himself that he was majorly smitten with the other boy. At first it was just admiration, but then he'd started to notice things like the way Kid fussed adorably over every little thing, his ever perfect appearance, his lean body, and his voice that was just undeniably sexy for a fricken fifteen year old. He was obsessed, plain and simple, and what should happen just as he was convincing himself that a cool guy like him should just ask Kid out instead of pining for him like a loser? Why Black Star, his best friend, starts hitting on Kid before his very eyes. That's right, Black Star apparently has a thing for Kid, so what the death is Soul supposed to do now? He can't put the moves on Kid when his best friend has already started 'marking his territory' as it were, but he couldn't do nothing either. This wasn't some silly crush, it was fucking real and Soul sure as heck wasn't giving up!

Hence his current predicament. Perhaps the worst part was that Kid wasn't even responsive to Black Star's advances, mostly he acted like the younger boy didn't even exist, giving Soul a sense of hope that maybe he'd return *his* affections instead, but still, he couldn't betray his friend. Even when Black Star would be running around crazy trying to make Kid notice him, sometimes in the middle of class, much to Professor Steins chagrin, Kid would at most sigh in mild irritation before putting his attention back to getting that darned K right, or some such thing.

But Kid was always so nice to Soul, that he couldn't suppress his feelings even if he tried. He always fussed over Soul's lack of symmetry, but it wasn't the same agonized way he fussed over other things. It was like a mother licking her finger to wipe a smudge off of her childs' cheek; it was embarrassing, and you complained, but secretly you appreciated the concern, and the affection that spurred such a gesture. Kid would straighten Soul's clothing, battle his wild ivory hair before ultimately accepting defeat (but swearing vengeance at a later date), things like that, and it made Soul's heart swell with affection.

Apparently Black Star noticed this, not Soul's feelings thank goodness but rather the way Kid treated him. He decided to voice his concerns during lunch. It was just him and Soul, chilling outside like usual, while Kid sat a fair distance away, propped up against an agreeably symmetrical tree with a book in hand, unaware of Black Star's stares, and Soul's when he thought he could get away with it.

"How do you do it, Soul?" Black Star asked in a shockingly subdued tone. Soul blinked in surprise and asked,

"Do what?"

A huff, and pursed lips. "Get Kid's attention!" He turned to face Soul with determination. "He looks at you, listens to you, he actually *likes* you, Soul! Why doesn't he like *me*, the great Black Star?!" Soul felt a pang of sympathy for his friend, he'd never seen him so worked up about another person before. *He must really care about Kid...* he thought.

"I don't know, Black Star. Maybe Kid doesn't like it when you pressure him, maybe he'd be more open to you if you took it down a notch." *Sure~, give advice to the competition why don't you?*

"What? Come on Soul, I'm Black Star! I never take it down a notch!"

"Sorry, man, that's all I got." Soul shrugged, but then he saw the look in his friends eyes and caved. "Fine, how about I go talk to him, put in a good word?" Black Star grinned and celebrated, but Soul felt instant regret as he walked over to Kid. *How the hell am I gonna do this? I'm crazy for Kid, I'd hate it if he was with someone else let alone Black Star. Damn it Soul, be cool*

"Hey Kid." Said boy looked up from his book, the paper cover had been removed leaving a plain, symmetrical fabric hard cover underneath, and gave a small smile when he saw him. Soul wanted to smile back, but didn't.

"Hello Soul, what can I do for you?" *whatever you want*

"Well, I guess I was just wondering how you're doing, Kid. I know Black Star's been, er, paying more attention to you lately."

"Ah, yes." He frowned.

"You don't return his feelings at all?" Soul asked casually as he sat down a safe yet friendly distance from his desire.

"Erm, well, how to answer that..." Soul's eyes widened a bit, it wasn't a flat out no, did Kid actually like Black Star?!

"You can tell me, Kid. I may be Black Star's best friend, but I'm your friend too." It came out a bit more sincere than he'd have liked, and Kid smiled appreciatively.

"Well Soul, I'll be honest with you. As much as I ignore his advances, I'm actually, well, I find it very flattering." Oh no. "Truthfully I guess I might like Black Star back, but it isn't that simple."

"Why not?" Soul asked with avid anticipation

"Because I like someone else too." Kid pursed his lips and looked at Soul worriedly. "It might be selfish of me, to like two people, but that's why I have to refuse Black Star. I won't be with him while longing for another, and vice versa."

"Who's the other person?" *I'll kill 'em, the bastard, whoever they are*

"Hm, I can't say. If it got out to Black Star he'd probably go after them, you know?" Soul knew alright.

"Yeah. But you know he isn't gonna take no for an answer..." He paused, recalling his friends attitude earlier. "Or will he? I don't know, Kid, Black Star's pretty shaken that you keep rejecting him, it might finally crush that big ego of his, which is saying something." Soul looked up to see Kid's face fall, he looked genuinely concerned for the other meister, and Soul didn't know how to feel.

"Damn. I don't know what to do, it seems I'll be hurting him either way, this'd be so much easier if I didn't have to choose."

"Well, why do you? Do you want them both equally?"

"Yes. It's so hard, I've had *dreams*, Soul, about them." Kid's composure was slipping, he seemed to be getting more and more distressed, Soul hated doing this to him. "I feel them with me, consuming me, it's never just one, it's both, I can't choose." Soul felt himself flush at the suggestion, trying not to imagine it.

"Wow Kid, that uh, that sucks. I don't think Black Star would want to share you." Kid nodded solemnly. "I mean, I guess he'd deal with it if he liked the other person, but that's unlikely." He continued and Kid looked up.

"Really now... You think, if Black Star was, erm, close with this other person, we could be together? All three of us, no drama, no choices?"

"Well sure, I guess. He seems serious enough about you that he'd be willing to compromise... But there's no telling what this other guy would think. Er, it is a guy right?"

"Yes, it is. I think he'd be okay with it, but then, he might not want me in the first place."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, you're the son of freaking Death, man. You're a talented meister, smart, kind." He shrugged, trying to sound casual when really Soul just wanted to scream from the rooftops how awesome Kid was to him.

"Thank you, Soul." Kid replied sincerely, a small smile forming on his pink lips before fading into nervousness. "I suppose I should speak with Black Star, he deserves an explanation."

"Yeah." Was all Soul could say back. *They're gonna get together now for sure. They'll get together and I'll be left behind like a total loser!*

"Um, Soul... do you suppose you could be there when I talk to Black Star? He's been a bit, erm, well, more wild than usual lately. I'd greatly appreciate it if you could help keep his feet on the ground as it were, he listens to you."

*Oh for fucks sake, you telling me I have to be there when they hook up?!* But really, he couldn't deny Kid anything.

"If that's what you want. When do you want to do it?"

"Today, if you can. After school, my place."

Soul nodded. "I should go, uh, tell Black Star the good news." Kid went to protest but Soul cut him off. "But not *too* good, gotcha. I won't get his hopes up. See ya, Kid."

Soul turned to leave without another word, he just didn't know how to handle what was happening. Fuck, he felt like Crona. He reached Black Star who was bouncing from toe to toe with anticipation, and pulled him behind a building so Kid was completely out of view. *Just can't look at him right now.*

"So? How'd it go, how did it go?!" Black Star was practically shaking with nervous energy, but he still held the classic confidence he always did. He seemed sure that whatever was holding Kid back wouldn't be a problem anymore, and Soul felt a weird mix of happiness for his friend and the desire to punch the smile off his face.

"Well, there's good news and bad news." As Black star chanted 'Good news, good news' Soul swallowed his emotions and forced himself to be cool. "He said he was flattered by your attention, and he likes you too, but he felt he had to reject you because he also has feelings for someone else." Black Star listened with complete attentiveness, and with wide eyes he asked,

"Who?"

"He wouldn't say, knew you'd probably go after them. He figured it'd be wrong to choose when he felt for you both equally, and so it'd be better not to be with either of you. However, he wants to talk to you at his place after school today, so he won't be ignoring you anymore, I guess."

"Yahoo! I knew it! Who could resist the great Black Star?! Hahahaha!" The blunette laughed triumphantly, completely ignoring the fact that he had competition, because who could beat him?

"But~! He wants me to be there too, to keep you in line." Black Star stopped and looked at Soul with a 'Whaaa?' expression, and pouted dramatically.

"Aww man, that sucks. But I guess it's better than the cold shoulder he's been giving me." He perked up. "Yeah, I bet after today he'll come to his senses and agree to go out with me, hahaha!"

"Sure buddy, just try to contain yourself until then, you don't want to push him away."

"Yeah yeah, I got it!"

The rest of the day was pretty much hell for all three boys, whether it be anxiety or anticipation, as all the while they tried to look and act normally so their female counterparts wouldn't notice anything. Soul had been off for some time so Maka didn't see any real difference, nor did Tsubaki, but Liz? She was undoubtedly the more 'switched on' sister, though Patti had her moments, and she noticed a change in Kid's demeanor straight away. When she asked about it, he simply said things were looking up, and asked her to please stay away from the house until at least 6pm, as he had things to take care of. He gave her some money to take Patti somewhere fun for a few hours, maybe the zoo, (Oh boy, giraffes!), and that was the end of that discussion.

When school finally ended, the boys split from their partners with various excuses and met up outside the Academy. Soul and Black Star approached Kid, who stood with his hands in his pockets and a dull expression, which melted into a friendly smile upon seeing the other two. Shy words and hesitant glances were exchanged before they walked to Gallows Manor, a heady cocktail of emotion swarming around them.

Eventually, Soul and Black Star found themselves sitting in Kid's bedroom, said boy had excused himself to hang up his jacket and skull tie, and they looked in awe at the perfect symmetry of the large space, intertwined with a warmth and homeyness they didn't expect, but was somehow entirely Kid. They'd been to the manor before for parties, but they'd never seen Kid's personal space, and they drunk in every detail, memorising it all. When Kid stepped out from his large wardrobe, it was in a white button up; simple, but it showed off more of his slim frame than they got to see with the jacket. Black Star wasn't even trying to be subtle in his admiration, but Soul regrettably did not have such leisure, and did his best to stare at the floor.

"I'm glad you both decided to come." Kid started as he sat elegantly in the exact center of his bed. The other two being on matching chairs side by side opposite him. "I've had so much on my mind as of late, and I suppose I haven't been handling it as maturely as I should have." He sighed and looked to the boy he'd been avoiding for weeks, meeting his gaze head on. "Black Star, I'm sorry. It was very rude of me to just ignore you as I have been, I only did what I thought was best... I hope I haven't hurt your feelings at all."

"No way! Nothing can hurt Black Star!" The younger boy responded with a grin, and Kid smirked, an amused fondness in his eyes.

"Of course. But that brings me to the real reason I asked you here. I-" sigh "I'm really not sure how to say this... Black Star, you wish to be with me, yes?"

"Yeah!"

"Might I ask why?" Just a hint of insecurity entered Kid's eyes, and Black Star looked at him with an almost oblivious expression.

"Why? Because you're the only person who's ever beat me. The only person worthy of the great Black Star! Andyoumightbereallyattractivetoo, andyourOCDisprettycute, but mostly the fighting thing, hahaha!"

Kid was relieved, truly, he'd been nervous that Black Star's intentions would be shallow, but perhaps the other boy really did care for him, even if he didn't want to fully admit it. His eyes turned to Soul, who seemed uncomfortable and maybe even upset, and hope sparked in his heart that his plan would work.

Smiling, he asked "I suppose Soul told you about why I refused you before?"

"Yeah, he said there was some other guy you liked as much as me, what's that about?" Clearly he didn't understand how such a thing was possible.

"It's true, this person means very much to me also. The only way I can be with you is if I can be with them too. I know it sounds horrible and selfish, but it would be unfair to you otherwise. Assuming they were willing, would you be?" Kid was visibly nervous, and twisted his hands together in his lap, waiting for Black Star's response.

"So... you would be dating both of us? Separately or at the same time?"

"Whatever you wish."

"Hm... I guess if that's what it takes, Black Star never backs down from a challenge!" Kid sighed with relief, before sitting up straighter and clasping his hands together in a business like fashion.

"Then I guess the only thing left to do is tell the other person how I feel." His eyes zeroed in on the albino boy who'd sunk into his chair in hopes it'd swallow him alive. "Soul Evans, I'm totally crazy about you, go out with me?"

"WHAT?! It's Me? You like ME?" Soul asked hysterically, scrambling to sit up properly and look Kid in the eyes. "Really?" It came out so heartfelt and fragile, like it would crush him if Kid said no, and the striped haired boy knew then that it'd all be okay.

"Yes, Soul, really."

The poor thing looked so confused, he'd been positive this would only end badly, and now he gets told the object of his affections feels the same? *Crazy about me... He's crazy about me!*

Black Star watched the exchange, and looked like his eyes would fall out of their sockets, but as he realised that he'd get to be with Kid, and all he had to do was share him with his very best friend who he shared everything with anyway, he grinned. *Wake up Soul, whadaya look so confused about?*

"Yahoo! Ya hear that Soul? How cool is this, you, me and Kid, huh? Snap out of it, man!" Soul blinked and seemed to regain some sense, and Kid grinned at Black Star in a rare show of joy.

"So it doesn't bother you, Black Star?"

"You kidding? I thought it was gonna be some loser I'd totally hate, but Soul? Dude, we're best friends, I can live with this for sure."

"And you, Soul? Are you okay?"

"I just can't believe you actual-" He paused, realising how uncool that sentence was about to become. "I mean yeah, I'm great; I should've seen this coming, a cool guy like me always gets the happy ending, doesn't he?" He and Black Star high fived epically, basking in their awesomeness, while Kid shook his head with a smile.

They talked for a long while after that, just soaking up the good feelings of finally getting what they wanted. The air became smoother and easier to breathe, as it filled with laughter, friendly banter and comfort. At some point Kid had scooted back against the pillows at the end of the bed, and beckoned his companions to join him with a playfully inviting glint in his eyes. The two boys rushed to comply, pressing up against Kid on either side in a manner similar to snuggling only way manlier, wondering what their desire had in mind. Speaking of which, what would Kid be like in bed anyway? Would he be the shy and delicate submissive, with needy mewls and curling toes? Or would he be playful and teasing, seductive moans and clawing nails? Could he possibly... take control and ravish them both with passionate force? It was hard to think of without being obvious, and none of the boys really knew that much about intimacy in the first place, at least with anything other than their hands. Kid was the oldest, maybe he knew? Said boy had gained a certain confidence that wasn't there before, yet suited him perfectly; he was a boy who knew exactly what he wanted and had the will to take it. It filled Soul and Black Star with nerves and excitement, and for the first time they questioned themselves. What would happen when Kid wanted to... 'go there'? Would they be up to the challenge, what if he was indeed experienced and they had no clue how to please him? Ugh, too much thought was bad for the brain, besides, they hadn't even been together for a whole day yet, there was loads of time to figure that shit out.

Or maybe not.

Kid's mind was much more at ease than the boys beside him, filled with utter tranquility, and a bit of mischief. He saw how they looked at him, and wondered, what was the extent of his power? He looked down at himself, his long legs stretched out in front on him. What was that move all the women in the movies did? Oh yes. He pointed his toes, stretching, and slowly, casually, bent one leg, dragging it up the other, then back down. He wiggled his hips a little, as if trying to get comfortable, and released a sigh. He felt the boys tense, and bit back a smirk. His arms were slung loosely around the others' shoulders, and he moved to play gently with their hair, tugging subtly, nails raking along the scalp. Black Star was, oddly enough, content to be quiet and just bask in the attention he'd always known he deserved, but Soul, possibly because he was older, felt like participating. He was sitting half facing Kid, head barely resting on his left shoulder. He closed his eyes, biting back a pleasured hum at Kid's lazy ministrations, before leaning in a bit closer, turning his head inwards. His lips pressed against Kid's neck, just brushing back and forth softly, before committing to a proper kiss. Kid's breath hitched. Smiling now, Soul kissed that silky, sensitive skin again, then once more, before he decided to stop holding back. He took that velvet flesh between his teeth and nibbled lightly, suckling and lapping with his tongue like a cat, and Kid finally released the moan that'd been bubbling under the surface since the beginning. Lost in the sensations, he unknowingly clutched at the stands of hair in his fingers, arching his back slightly, alerting Black Star to what was happening on Kid's other side. He sat up, observing the way Soul's mouth glided over Kid's neck, up to his ear, biting the lobe and tugging. He'd never imagined such a thing, and was thoroughly fascinated when Kid's lips parted in a gasp and a moan, squirming with want. He wanted to make Kid react that way too, no way was he gonna let Soul steal all the attention. He didn't want to be a copycat though, he had to do something new, something to make Kid's eyes flutter with new and uncharted pleasure. He was sure he'd seen this kind of thing before. Lot's of movies threw in unnecessary love scenes to rake in the cash, which Black Star usually stuck his tongue out at and ignored. But now he tried to search his subconscious for answers. Hmm, yeah, that's it. He placed his hand on Kid's leg, just above his knee, before dragging it up towards that holy, forbidden place. His fingers brushed Kid's inner thigh, so deliciously close, kneading the sensitive skin there.

"Mm!" Bingo.

He kept at it for a moment, before continuing the journey upwards. His fingers slipped under Kid's shirt, teasing the skin along his waistline, before running along his abs. *Wow, his stomach is so toned, I didn't think it would be. But it's different from mine. More subtle, in a good way!* Black Star lifted Kid's shirt completely up, wanting a proper look, and was definitely pleased with the view. He grinned, looking up to see Kid's eyes on him, half shut and glazed over. Kid smiled shakily and mouthed 'go on', before getting distracted as Soul moved to tug on his mismatched hair like he had done to them. Always up to a task, Black Star ran both hands over Kid's smooth, toned chest, feeling the planes stretching and contracting under his fingertips. Kid's skin wasn't as warm as a humans, but it was so much softer, amazingly so. His eyes fell to Kid's pale pink nipples, tight against the cool air of the well conditioned manor, this was Nevada after all, and two humans lived there. They looked so inviting, surprisingly so, and running on pure instinct Black Star moved to press his lips to one.

"Ngh!" Kid exclaimed, amazed at how sensitive he was there. Black star repeated the motion, before slowly moving his tongue to tease the tip of the small nub. He pinched the flesh between his lips, tugging. "Mmm~"

Soul turned slightly from where he was nipping at Kid's jaw, to watch Black Star below. He felt his cheeks burn at the sight of his long time friend in such a position, but it didn't bother him like perhaps it should've. He just loved all the noises Kid was making, his face flushed and eyes squeezed shut, biting his lower lip in a failed attempt at restraint. He decided he couldn't wait any longer; as he saw Black Star's hand slipping back down Kid's body, towards a delightful lump in once loose jeans, Soul knew he had to do it. He cupped Kid's face in both hands, and turned it towards him. Eyes fluttered open to meet his heavy gaze, and he pierced them with a powerful stare before leaning in, savouring one sweet moment of anticipation before closing the gap. Their lips met with decadent force, pushing and pulling against each other in a battle neither really cared if they won. Tongues, tentative but determined, became thoroughly acquainted with one another, swirling and lapping in a cocktail of obscene noises they were too caught up to be ashamed of.

Kid was in heaven. He never thought kissing would be so wonderful, it always seemed such an unnecessary and unhygienic thing. But now, with Soul's chapped but soft lips capturing his, he wondered how he'd gone without it before. And with Black Star shamelessly attacking his chest, and groping his most private of places he felt wholly consumed with rapture. He wasn't sure if this even counted as foreplay, but it was so wonderful he couldn't help but wonder what actual sex would be like. Could it possibly get better? It must, since people did it so often, but how? He couldn't wait to find out.

Just as he finished that thought, the familiar bubbling of heat pooled in his stomach, sparks of energy sizzled along in his veins, racing up his fingers and toes and through his entire being. He wondered if he should stop it, he couldn't cross that line if the other boys weren't there to cross it with him. But how he longed for completion...

With one hand he pulled Black Star on top of him, crotch to crotch, grinding suggestively, and the other he slipped down Soul's trademark oxblood jeans, gripping the heated flesh he found there. *Impressive, and I wonder, do all humans get this hot when they're aroused?* Still kissing Soul lazily, he felt the other tremble against him, his breaths becoming harder and shorter, fingers tugging almost painfully on his mismatched hair. Black Star felt something similar to his friend, something so much more intense than he'd ever achieved alone; grinding against Kid, gripping his hips and resting his head on the boys chest as Kids hand felt him up. That hand clutched at every bit of Black Star it could reach, teasing, clawing, aggressive and passionate. Kid broke away from Soul, panting, and guided Black Star to his lips for the first time, guiding and exploring the younger boy. Soul watched for a moment becoming more and more accustomed to the sight of them together, as Kid's hand continued to go to town in his pants. Getting close, he wanted to experience more of Kid's body before it ended. He lowered his mouth to Kid's chest, specifically to the little pink nubs that resided there; *Mm, his skin is so soft, softer than anything I've ever felt. It feels like heaven on my tongue, better than a tasty soul feels sliding down my throat.* and Kid gently stroked his neck in thanks.

All three boys got closer and closer to oblivion, shaking and shuddering, gasping and moaning. Eyes closed tight with rapture, they fell and crashed into swirling waves of pleasure, unlike anything they'd ever experienced. They kept moving in jerked motions, struggling with the urge to sink into those waves, forcing themselves to push on and intensify the fall. In the end they had to succumb, collapsing against one another, spent.

They lay in silence, collecting breath and thought, amazed that such a thing had just occurred. At how quickly their friendship had evolved into something richer and more decadent, how innocence and an amateur understanding grew into an entire world of things to explore, together. Kid recovered the fastest, being a reaper, and became acutely aware of the unpleasant moisture in his pants that cooled and congealed most obscenely. With all that excitement out of the way, arousal satisfied and faded, he grimaced, wanting nothing more than to leap from the bed and take a shower, or change his underwear at the very least. But that would be ungentlemanly, wouldn't it? He was supposed to stroke their faces and whisper sweet nothings in their ears now, wasn't he? Or were they supposed to do that to him? Should he just wait for one of them to say something? *Ugh, is this why people smoke after sex? It wasn't even real sex and I feel so awkward... We didn't take off our clothing or anything... Oh to hell with it.*

"Well, that was fun, I'm going to go take a shower." Getting up abruptly, leaving them no time to speak, he walked to the ensuite bathroom, called over his shoulder, "There are tissues in the bottom left drawer, knock yourselves out.", and locked the door.

"Is he for real?" Soul sighed, sitting up and stretching lazily he looked at Black Star, who lay face down, head buried in a pillow.

"Guess it's to be expected from Kid." Came the muffled reply, before the boy sat up and stretched too. "He's a bit of a clean freak."

"Yeah."

They were silent for a moment, hearing the sound of water, steam snaking out from the cracks around the door. *Gulp*

"Hey Soul, are you imagining what I'm imagining?"

"Kid naked and wet?"

"Yeah. And like, soap suds dripping.."

"Hands kneading.."

"I bet he's perfect."

"And symmetrical." They shared an amused grin, but then the mess in their pants became too uncomfortable to ignore. Soul grimaced and leaned down to look in the bottom left drawer, sure enough, there was a small box of tissues tucked inside. He grabbed a handful for himself and gave the box to Black Star, needless to say they turned away from each other to complete the task of ridding their underwear from as much jizz as possible. Oh, to be male. But it was better than the shit girls had coming out of them, they supposed, but then burned that thought before it formed any further.

Admittedly, it was pretty awkward sitting there as Kid took his shower, and it was a testament to their friendship that it wasn't unbearable. They took to looking around the room again, analysing the paintings, the bedspread, the floor moldings, and all that they symbolised about Kid. Well, Soul did that. Black Star instead chose to relish in his epicness, and how well he'd done pleasuring Kid. But then, of course he'd been good, he was Black Star!

Eventually Kid emerged from the bathroom, a fluffy black towel wrapped neatly around his waist, and they had mere seconds to drink in the view, before he vanished into his wardrobe again, this time wearing a v-neck, long sleeve shirt and loose jeans, both black or course, that he managed to make look like a model's clothes. He felt so much better after a nice hot shower, sanitary once again. He looked at the clock hanging opposite his bed in precisely the middle of the wall, 5:42. He'd told Liz and Patti they could come back at six. It's not that he was ashamed of anything, but he'd prefer they found out from him and not the sight of Soul and Black Star leaving the house. Soul they wouldn't question, but Black Star? With how he'd been behaving they'd definitely have a few questions.

"Want us to head off?" Soul asked, seeing the look on Kid's face.

Kid smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I don't *want* you to go, but Liz and Patti'll be home any minute, and I'd rather sit down and talk to them about this before they catch you two doing the walk of shame." The boys chuckled and Soul nodded in understanding.

"Sure thing, but uh, if you're gonna tell Liz and Patti, can we tell our partners too?"

Kid sighed a little, biting his lip. "Yes, I suppose. I just hope they can keep their mouths shut about this, I'd rather the entire school *didn't* think I was a huge harlot." He paused. "But I guess Patti is the only one who'd slip up, space cadet that she is."

"Yeah, that's certainly something to think about. We don't have to decide now, you can just let us know when you're ready, right Black Star?"

"Right! You can count on me! And Soul too, probably."

Kid smiled affectionately and turned to the door, motioning for them to follow him. He walked them to the front doors of the manor, poking his head out to see if the coast was clear. He gave them each a sweet kiss, with just a teasing brush of his tongue to keep him in their thoughts, before easing them out the door, waving as they walked away. 5:51.

Liz and Patti came home at precisely 6:05, and when they asked what he'd been "taking care of" all this time he just smiled. If they only knew.

Done! Not gonna lie, I am pretty happy with this, it's been years since I last wrote, I guess I was so caught up in improving my drawing skills that I forgot how much fun writing could be too! And the sexy stuff, oh boy was that a trip! :D

I won't beg for reviews, but I'd be really happy if if you left one anyway :3 


End file.
